Intermission With The Forms
by Kristtanix14
Summary: Here's a brief interview with the forms of Sora from the KH Series including KH2:FM and here's what they would like to inform.
1. Introduction

Introduction

"Hello, my named is Sora Hikaru," said a familiar boy with spiky brown hair and black clothes. "From the popular video games of Kingdom Hearts."

"And I'm Roxas Uchiyama from the same series." said the other familiar boy with spiky blond hair and milky white clothes.

"We will like to inform you that we would like to share about most of the forms I used in Drive and in the other worlds and for Roxas nothing." said Sora.

"Suddenly this is a bad idea." Roxas feeling scared.

"Too late, Roxas. We already committed." said Sora. "Bring out the forms!"


	2. Valor Form

Valor Form

"Hello, everyone," said a new Sora who was wearing red clothes and has red symbols on his sleeves and his pants. "My named is Valor and I'm one of Sora's first forms in KH2. I'm only capable of using three Drive Gauges from Sora's Drive Orbs and I'm also capable of defeating the Heartless and Nobodies only with attacks and not magic. So if you are capable of playing the game, please play me."

"Don't do it!" shouted another Sora who wears data clothes.

* * *

Info

The Form of the Brave: Valor Form

He is usually brave and bold and sometimes gets serious with a lot of action because of the Heartless and the Nobodies. He is mostly capable of using physical attacks against the enemies unlike the other forms and doesn't use magic.

The heart of the knight, the bravest power of one's heart: there is a chance for this brave form as a new hero.


	3. Wisdom Form

Wisdom Form

"Hello," said another Sora who was wearing blue clothes that has blue flames on his sleeves and his pants. "My named is Wisdom. I'm one of the magical and skill forms out of all the Drive Forms. And I'm not related to Valor which he used only on attacks. Like Valor, I can take three of Sora's Drive Gauges. Anyway, uh, I'm going back to Radiant Garden, see ya."

"Also," said Valor who appeared out of nowhere next to Wisdom. "Please remain calm while the Heartless does attacks on you and you have to use magic."

"Have a nice time." said the same data Sora (Data Sora from Space Paranoids)

--

Info

The Form of Magic: Wisdom Form

He may have a lot of skill when it comes to shoot magical bullets, but he usually slides without ever using his feet. He can only rely on magic to defeat only the Heartless and enhance their abilities.

The power of skills, the power of one's magical arts: one can achieve a greater magic than anyone else.


	4. Retro Form

Retro Sora

"Is this camera on?" asked another Sora who looks like a black and white cartoon.

"Of course it's on, Retro." Sora's voice rang out to Retro.

"Does the red light mean record?" asked Retro. "Does the red light means stop? Okay. Are we on now?"

"Yeah." said Valor's voice.

Retro cleared his throat and he said to the crowd, "Hello, my named is Retro and I made funny cartoons. I'm one of Sora's world forms and I would like to say have a fun time in Timeless River if you have time."

"And cut!" shouted Sora.

"That was good." said Valor.

--

Info

The form of cartoons: Retro Form.

He is unlike any form that Sora have taken in his journies and he usually likes to have fun and he likes to make jokes. Also he likes his black and white town very much and wants to take real life a funny joke.

The cartoon Keybearer, the form of fun: one can outstand the possibilities of the cartoon world.


	5. Data Form

Data Sora

"Hello, my named is Data and I'm one of Sora's world forms whenever he enters Space Paranoids," said the same Sora wearing data clothes. "And also Donald and Goofy whenever they enter there too and whenever Sora activates his Drive Forms, I will change color."

"Red for Valor." said Valor.

"Blue for Wisdom." said Wisdom.

"Yellow for Master." said another Sora who wears yellow clothes.

"Silver or white for Final." said another Sora who wears silver clothes.

"And black with purple data for Anti." said the same black Sora.

"Don't forget white torso, red pants and yellow shoes for Limit." said another Sora whose clothes look identical to Sora's old clothes when he was fourteen.

"And if you're Riku again, how did you get this number?" asked Data.

--

Info

The form of the program: Data Form

This program is different from all the other Soras and has intinct abilities to gather information about the worlds around him even those he is one of Sora's world forms.

The Computer Master, the program of good: one such knowledge of data is one unique ability.


	6. Master Form

Master Form

"Many of you have heard of me as Master Form from KH2," said the same Sora with yellow clothes. "Yeah, I was achieved when Sora got this form from King Mickey after his first visit to Space Paranoids and I can use four of Sora's Drive Gauges unlike Valor and Wisdom. Also I can use both magic and attack abilities."

"Please leave a message for Master or I'll fall you out of your sleep!" shouted Valor.

--

Info

The form of magic and power: Master Form

In this brilliant form of golden yellow, this form has unique abilities with magic and attack abilities. He gathers the Drive Orbs in order to level up this unique form and he can master all of it while he's still young and his two Keyblades have abilities have magic powers that none never even know about.

The power of magic powers, the master of the abilities: this mastery form will be the chance to inhance unique abilities from one's unique gift.


	7. Limit Form

Limit Form

"Please leave a message..." signed Limit as Anti Form runs over and knocks him out. "Ah!"

"Sorry!" Anti shouted.

* * *

Info

The form of old abilities: Limit Form

The form what gives Sora his old powers from a year ago and will level up when he does his limit against countless enemies including the datas of the former Organization XIII.

The power of one's ability, the strength from an old memory: old memories will return as Sora will achieve.


	8. Merman Form

Merman Form

"Yeah, I'm the form that Sora use whenever he enters Atlantica," said another Sora who has a tailfin. "Yeah...in KH2, I don't usually battle excepts songs."

"And cash." said Valor.

* * *

Info

The form of water: Merman Form

This form has abilities to follow new songs whenever he's around and having fun with his pals including all of his sea friends and will have to be ready whenever Heartless will apond.

The watery form of the seas, the fish that goes to songs: this might be the most fun thing that you ever had.


	9. Vampire Form

Vampire Form

"Vampire will look forward to being in next year's Halloween," said Valor as Vampire Sora was next to him with his arms crossed. "We look forward to the life of horror and not being bitten or eaten by his bats."

"Thank you, Captain Barbossa or Steven Price!" shouted Limit. That got Valor dumbstrucked and Vampire gave Limit a glare. "I mean sir."

"Thank you." said Vampire Sora.

* * *

Info

The form of nightmares: Vampire Form

He may seen scary when it comes to Halloween and he has full of tricks and surprises to any enemies on his doorstep. He usually likes to scare people with his scary toys and such.

The Nightmare Prince, the master of terror: one such nightmare will be haunted forever in their minds.


	10. Anti Form

Anti-Form

"Well, my named is Anti and I'm part of one of Sora's forms," said Anti who was between Valor and Vampire Sora with Wisdom in the back.

"He will take out their hearts and kill his enemies." said Wisdom.

"I know he will." said Valor.

"So, if you're bother playing Valor, Wisdom and Master," said Anti. "I will appeared anytime."

"Give twelve steps!" shouted Vampire.

* * *

Info

The form of darkness: Anti Form

This Heartless-like Sora admits to kill whatever he pleases and was sheltered in the darkness from the light and can only used his hands or claws to kill anything in its path.

The Heartless of Fear, the power of darkness: one whose heart has fall to the darkness.


	11. Santa Form

Santa Form

"Hello, my named is Santa Claus." said another Sora who is wearing black Santa clothes.

"No, you're not!" shouted Valor.

"And I'm one of Sora's forms in KH2:FM+," continued Santa Sora. "I can only appeared in Christmas Town while Vampire Sora only appears in Halloween Town and by the way: Merry Christmas to you!"

* * *

Info

The form of Christmas: Santa Form

This jolly version of Sora gives presents to anyone who is nice, but gives coals to anyone who is naughty just like Santa Claus or what Jack Skellington pronounce 'Sandy Claws.'

The jolly server, the creator of both light and joy: one could easily being given with alot of joy and happiness.


	12. Lion Form

Lion Form

"My named is Lion Form of the Pride Lands," said another Sora who looks like a lion cub. "And Timon, remember that I say that graveyard is no big deal? Yeah, it turns out it is a big deal."

"And sell your grubs to Vampire if he wants some!" shouted Master.

* * *

Info

The form of the wild: Lion Form

He may be cute and cuddly, but he considers to be dangerous compare to his teeth, claws or a Keyblade he carries in his mouth. He can defeat enemies with ease and may be the fastest of the form like Anti.

The cuddly predator, the hoppy cub: he's seem to have a lot of fun when it comes to be in the wild.


	13. Final Form

Final Form

"My named is Final Form," said a new Sora who wears silver clothes and has Oblivion on his back. "And I can be available if you get it randomly after Sora defeats Roxas at The World That Never Was."

"I know Roxas will." said Wisdom.

"Now if you play KH2:FM+, you can also get a Keyblade known as Two-Across and unlike Valor, Wisdom and Master, I gain five gauges of Sora's Drive Gauge." said Final. "By the way, where's my other Keyblade, Oathkeeper?"

"Oh yes, I put it on my back! Wait." said Valor before Oathkeeper blast him in the air.

"Signing off." said Wisdom.

* * *

Info

The form of light: Final Form

He's the unstoppable form after all of Sora's Drive Forms can by, his Keyblades and power made unhuman more like a flying killing machine. He can only gain experience when it comes to defeating Nobodies and can glide as possible.

The heart of the Keybearer, the Master of the Keyblade: one such power of one's heart.


	14. Closing

Ending

"End scene." said Sora. "So now you'll see how all the forms work in my generation."

"And you can enjoy your weener." signed Roxas.

"I know Roxas will." said Valor.

"And if anyone of you can play the Kingdom Hearts series at anytime, just read these titles." said Sora.

Then the words saying: _Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories._

"Have a nice day." said Roxas.

* * *

At Destiny Islands...

"Wait, is it over already?" asked a shocked Retro. "I never get a chance to tell them how much I love this episode."

"Well, there's always a next time, Retro." said Data.

"Good luck anyway." said Valor.

**_The End_**


End file.
